


【罗路】《电车痴汉》（1）

by gutingzhi



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutingzhi/pseuds/gutingzhi
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	【罗路】《电车痴汉》（1）

听说过早高峰的电车会很挤，路飞没想到会这样挤。  
电车每停一站，下车两三人，上车却有八九人。很快，路飞便被四面八方的人包围了，又逢电车一个摇晃，他本就站不太稳，被人推了个趔趄，就要被推倒了！  
“小心！”男人低沉而磁性的声音足以让小姐少妇们的耳朵怀孕，胸膛结实有力地撑住他，一双手按住了他的腰，将他扶正，“站稳了。”  
“啊，谢谢，谢谢，太感谢了！”路飞回头去看，原来是个戴着斑点白帽子的年轻男人扶住了他。  
男人身材匀称，腰身挺直，看上去至少比他高出了一头，一张英俊的脸如雕塑般五官分明，两条剑眉浑如刷漆，高挺的鼻梁，深陷的眼窝里藏着一双幽暗深邃的眸子，长长的睫毛在眼睛下打上了一层阴影，他嘴角含笑，看上去坏坏的，显得又邪魅又狂野。  
这种英俊太有冲击力了……路飞的心突然漏了一拍。  
男人拉起他的一只手，指引他扶住了电车扶手。不知是有意还是无意，男人的两手随后又搭回了他的腰间，捏了捏。  
路飞一惊，猛然回头，正好对上了男人的胸，男人敞开的大衣下面穿着一件很暖和的黄色卫衣，近距离能闻到衣服上干爽清新的味道。  
男子低下头，一双迷人的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，好像在问：怎么了？  
在男人的注视中，路飞红了脸。  
错觉！一定是错觉！  
他怎么可能会捏自己的腰呢？这么帅气好看的男人，应该不缺乏追求者吧？

仿佛真的是在做梦一样，搭在他腰间的手又捏了两下！路飞的呼吸停止了。  
——这怎么可能？他是不是在和自己闹着玩？还是捏错人了？  
仿佛在打路飞的脸一样，那只捏过他腰的手顺着他的衣摆滑了进去，两指在他的乳头捏了捏。  
“啊……”路飞发出了一声惊呼，他连忙捂住嘴巴。  
他平常碰到自己的乳头，并没有觉得有什么啊，可是那只乳头被男人捏过之后却像被电了一样，乳尖顷刻颤巍巍挺立了起来。  
男人的嘴巴含住了他的耳垂，绕着耳根滑行，用舌尖来回舔着他的耳孔，一把温柔好听的男声刻意压得低哑，“都怪你，你真可爱，我忍不住了。”  
犹如电流一般细密的快感沿着耳根爬到了脖颈，路飞终于意识到了自己遭遇了什么，他惊恐地说，“请……请住手……”  
虚弱的反抗毫无威慑力，男人得寸进尺地把手伸进了他的裤带，从内裤里握住了他的性器，再次捏了捏。  
路飞的腰一下子软了，“……不要捏！”  
少年的性器还没完全发育好，握在手里像握着一只文鸟，男人仔仔细细地把玩着那个小东西，他的手细长有力，手掌中有茧子，但是不厚，应该练过刀，手指上的茧子倒是坚硬，应该是更加细致的小刀所致，指甲剪得短短的，轻轻刮着两颗睾丸中的缝隙，粗糙的指腹摩擦着顶端的小口，脆弱的小口承受不住刺激，开始有了一翕一合的反应。  
“被我这样弄，你很喜欢吧？”  
“才、没有……”  
“呵……真是个不诚实的孩子，”男人坏笑了一声，“你能忍住不湿吗？如果你能忍住不湿，我就住手。”  
路飞咬着嘴唇，防止呻吟出声，努力忽略腿间那只动来动去的手，身体却越来越烫了，胸前的乳粒和腿间性器同时被刺激着……越来越奇怪了，他哇的一声吐出喘息，声音里带上了哭腔。  
“怎么可能不湿……啊……放开、放开我……”  
小文鸟却一点也不听主人的话，不知羞耻地勃起了，铃口温温吞吞地吐着淫水，濡湿了男人的手，男人握着小鸟摩擦了几下，将淫水涂在柱身上，摸起来更加滑溜顺手了。  
“硬得这么厉害，你真舍得让我放开吗？”  
男人滚烫的呼吸打在他的脖颈间，一边轻咬他的耳垂，一边用自己下巴上的胡须刺激着少年的皮肤，炫耀着只有成年男人才会有的成熟与性感。  
少年的小鸟被男人伺候得舒舒服服的，嘴唇却紧抿着像受了天大的委屈。男人手活不错，花式把玩之后忽然握着柱身上下滑动了几下。  
“啊、啊……”少年微弱地呻吟着，“……啊，不要摸前端，要、要尿了。”  
“舒服吧？更舒服的还在后面。”  
电车靠站，有人下车了。男人撤出两只手，将自己的长款大衣披在了少年身上，转身坐了下来。少年的性器还膨胀着，在两腿间顶起了一个凸起，那个凸起很快便被淫水濡湿了，路飞简直羞得无地自容。  
男人的双臂环抱住少年的腰，头也埋了进去，从外人的角度看上去，他好像是因为身体不舒服而抱着少年在休息，实际上他却用牙齿咬开了少年的裤扣，将少年的性器含在了嘴里。  
路飞一手拉着大衣遮挡着男人的头，一手捂住自己的嘴免得泄露了呻吟，男人只要用舌头舔一舔，爱液便源源不断地泌出来，剧烈的快感在性器上流窜，路飞的腿都快软了。  
的确很舒服，再……再重一些，路飞甚至想抱住男人的头狠狠顶他的喉咙。  
从路飞的角度，能看见男人高挺的鼻梁随着脑袋的晃动一下一下地戳着他的小腹，少年的阴毛还没有发育好，又短又细，偶尔男人的牙齿和嘴唇也会光顾那些毛发，阴茎根部和耻骨区全被伺候到了。睾丸变得沉甸甸的，男人含住他的囊袋又吸又咬，灵活的舌头搞得他欲仙欲死。  
对，就、就这样舔……水声太大了，要被人听到了……要、要不行了！  
越是害怕身体越敏感，少年终于承受不住刺激，主动晃起腰在男人的嘴里狠顶了几下，肆无忌惮地喷射进了男人的喉咙里。  
路飞浑身打着颤，膝盖一弯靠上男人的胸膛，男人有力的双臂牢牢抱住他，自下而上看着他，勾引人的眼神让他看起来像个邪美的妖物。  
“射了很多呢。”男人伸出红艳的舌将嘴角的精液慢慢舔去，喉结动了动，“真美味。”他眯起眼睛，又张开嘴，左右摆动了几下自己的舌头，赤裸裸的性暗示令路飞刷的羞红了脸。  
——他太性感了吧！明明一脸坏笑那么令人不舒服，还是、是个色狼！流氓！自己却、却……  
糟糕！心脏又在碰碰乱跳了！

电车停了一站，又上来了更多的人。  
男人站了起来，抱着少年将他困在了车厢的一个角落里，两人面贴面站着。  
英俊的脸看得更清楚了，无论是俯视还是仰视都那么好看！  
男人的手分开了他的内裤，在他疲软的性器上捏了捏，惹来少年一阵紧张的吸气声，连说了几次“住手”才放过了那个可怜的小东西，手指却钻进睾丸的后方，挤进两瓣屁股间的幽深小口，食指打着圈在褶皱上面抚摸。  
“我想进入你的这里，随意地乱搞。”

“我不许！”飞快的拒绝之后，路飞才发现自己声音太大了，搞得很多人都在看自己，他连忙压低了声音，“喂……你、你也小声一点。”  
“小声点搞你可以吗？”  
“喂！”  
路飞瞪了男人一眼，被激情刺激的绯红嘴角，以及带着薄泪的红红眼眶，令他瞪眼也像是娇嗔。  
男人捂着眼睛，承受不住一样倒在了路飞肩上，“真的好可爱啊……”  
嘴上撒着娇，手指却不老实地一直抚摸着小穴，并旋转着试图深入，最终慢慢探进了半根手指。从未被什么东西进入过的肉道无比紧致，随着主人的呼吸一缩一缩地吮吸着他。  
“嘴上说着不要，下面的这张嘴可是很喜欢我哦。”  
“快把手拿出来，否则我就大喊了。”  
“你喊一声我听听？”  
“喂，我真的会喊的。”  
“你喊。”  
少年狠狠地瞪着他。  
小穴被弄软后，男人又挤进了第二根手指，他一边扩张一边探索着什么，直到指腹碰到了个什么，少年啊的惊呼出声。  
男人坏坏地笑了一声，凑近少年的耳朵，用只有少年才能听到的声音，“真是一具淫荡的身体呢。”  
“谁、谁淫荡了！你才淫荡呢！”少年脸红到了耳根，虽然他已经颜面全失了，刚才那一下子确实厉害，男人的手指像带了魔法……他从来不知道自己的身体居然隐藏着这样的秘密。  
“该用这个东西了。”男人解开裤扣，露出了一个紫黑色的硕大东西，少年一惊！  
男人掐着少年的腰将他提了起来，微分开少年的腿，将他臀缝间的穴口对准自己的性器，缓缓放了下去。  
鸡蛋大小的龟头破开娇小的褶皱，褶皱撑开到极致，一刹那的尖锐痛感让少年哭出了声，他挣扎着，“不要了，不舒服……太大了，快拔出来……”  
男人费力地压住他手脚，“忍一忍，过一会就好了。”  
少年夸张的吸着凉气，拧紧了两条秀眉，他抽了抽鼻子，“……你快点。”  
男人的头安抚地磨蹭着他的头颅，吻住了他的嘴唇，灵活的舌头撬开了他的牙齿，逮住他的舌头便勾着引进了自己的嘴里，吮吸他的舌尖，少年被吻得津液横流。  
埋在体内的凶器终于进到了底，路飞感觉自己像被插在了一根烧火棍上，巨棒在他体内完全膨胀，一根一根地青筋浮起，少年绝望地抽噎了两声，“又变大了。”  
男人抱着他不动，怜爱地亲了亲他的脸，柔声问，“会痛吗？”  
路飞犹豫了一下，“很涨。”  
“一会就舒服了。”男人的语气了多了丝宠溺，“乖。”  
粗长的硬物开始在肠道内上下抽插，少年的身高不够，整个人都挂在男人手臂上，随着性器的抽插上下耸动。  
周围都是人，男人的动作幅度还算小，路飞不知道有多少人看出了他们两个之间的猫腻，想了想便把男人大衣上的帽子扣在了自己头上，整个人全部埋在了男人怀里。  
突然，在肠道内穿梭的巨棒不轻不重的摩擦到了一处，又是刚才那种酥麻，这次的酥麻更强烈，从他的肠道一直窜上了他的脊背，他条件反射地一抖，口中溢出一声呻吟，连忙捂住了嘴巴。  
男人坏心眼地连续顶弄了那个地方好几次，每顶一下，肠道便收缩一下，后来竟泌出了淫液。  
快感令人快要窒息了，高热烧得大脑无法思考，男人抱住他高速地颠动，把他的呻吟都颠得破碎。  
——太舒服了，太兴奋太快活了！野男人太有手段了！

男人凶猛地冲刺了一阵，速度慢了下来，开始小幅度的缓慢抽插。  
路飞的眼泪和口水已经将男人的胸前弄得一塌糊涂，后穴的淫肉死死地绞着男人的性器，贪婪地吮吸着，他不满意这种速度，主动晃起了腰杆追逐刚才把他操上天的快感，硕大的龟头卡在小穴口不容易抽出去，刚抽出去又迅速被他的小穴吸进去，路飞刚刚射过一次的性器又抬起了头，硬邦邦地一下一下戳着男人的小腹。  
“好棒啊，大东西在我里面……好舒服……再碰碰我的那里，好激烈，停不下来了……”  
男人险些被他惊呆，少年真是……极品！  
“小声一些，要被人听到了。”  
路飞总算回过神，可是声音还在颤抖，“我快要不行了……可以射在你身上吗？”  
“刚才你射在我的嘴里也没问我的意见啊。”男人调笑着，将自己的黄色卫衣往上拉了拉，然后握住了少年的性器，“……一起。”  
野男人生着一杆贼给力的公狗腰，把他操的头皮发麻，魂儿都快颠散了，路飞只想放声大喊大哭，他死死地咬住自己的手指发出小狗般的呜咽声。  
前面的性器得不到释放，后穴承受不住极致的快感，在高速的顶弄下喷出了淫水，热流浇上了男人的巨棒，随着抽插噗嗤噗嗤直响。  
“要、要射出来了！”  
一个剧烈的颤抖，男人的臀肉绷紧了，将少年死死地钉在电车车厢上，精液一股一股地射入少年的肠道，每射一下，路飞颤抖一下，前面的性器也跟着射一下，精液喷湿了男人的整个腰腹。  
直到男人的性器滑出他的肠道，将他放下后，他大口喘息着，喉咙里发出闷闷的轻哼，两腿还在打哆嗦，肠道内的精液混合着淫水顺着大腿流了下来，裤子应该全湿了……  
男人拉上裤链，将自己的卫衣放下来遮住腰腹间的狼藉，看着少年被操得好像失去意识一样，他反而高兴起来，不知怎的，竟升起了一种满足感。

电车里响起了电子女声的报站，男人神色一喜，在少年脸前打了个响指唤回路飞的神智。  
“我到站了，先走了。”说完捏着路飞的下巴在他脸上响亮地啾了一口，转身便走进了人海。  
路飞呆了好一阵，直到电车开动，才回过神一样拉开车窗，大声地喊，“喂！你叫什么名字？”  
男人没有回头，可能是不想回头，也可能是没有听见。  
他吹着口哨踩着欢快步伐的样子像极了一个拔屌无情的渣男。  
Tbc


End file.
